User blog:RepComCustoms./Tis the Season to be Not So Jolly?
Bah humbug, everybody! With Christmas T minus 2 days away (Today is 12/23/13), I figured I'd wish all you fine folk a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. I myself cannot seem to slide into the Christmas spirit, for some odd reason, this year. That fact has puzzled me for the entire month of December. And alas! I think i've found the reason: Nobody around me, apart from you all, is in the spirit of the season. Now, i dont mean that Santy Clause and reindeer rubbish. I'm talking about the Jesus, the God, the Ultimate Gift, etc, etc. And I think it's partially the church's fault. See, over the years I've been in several churches, throughout the country, during Christmas time. Last year I was in TN, the year before that in VA, three years past in FL, and four years past up in NJ. I looked at the calendar of upcoming events from each of the churches and saw that most every Sunday of the month was filled with some sort of Christmas special, whether it be a children's chior, a children's play, adult chior special, etc. There was no preaching. Now, I know that we are not to be fed by the pastor of the church, we should feed ourselves spiritually, but I believe that December harolds specials instead of soild preaching. I know that it is good to do devotions, as they give us what we need to get through the day (I dont do them though), but that isnt enough. Stuff just doesnt make sense, and interpreting it yourself just seems...unsatisfying. And the music. Sitting through the specials is almost unbearable. I dont particularly like Christmas music, but give me "O Come All Ye Faithful" over some modern song that makes the Virgin Mary sound like a 21st century, secular teenage girl. I mean the song (the name escapes me) made her sound like a prosty, who just happened to give birth to the Son of God. It was sickening. Why we, as the church and believers, support and listen to this is beyond me. It's also one of the reasons that has driven me away from most new "Christian" music. Granted there are a few artists that I will listen to, such as Casting Crowns, Chris Tomlin, Hillsong, Kristian Standfill, and Elevation Worship, just to name a few. The songs are usually about a feeling that the person had. A feeling isnt what gets a body into the Pearly Gates. We're all aware what will though (Acts 16:31, John 3:16, the Romans' Road, etc). But maybe it's me. I've found myself listening to psychedelic rock WAY too much. Call me crazy, but I swear I'm hearing stuff in my head. It's depressing. It's all psychedelic. In my head. And I dont like people being in my head (it's the reason I HATE psychologists and blokes like them). I've been...different for awhile, people have told me (nobody on here though. I havent been here enough). My folks have seen it, my friends have, and complete strangers. As I said before, it's disturbing. It makes me write ramblings like this. I mean, this might as well be me talking to myself. This is how it usually is on a day-to-day basis. I'm crazy. Haha! But hey, what can I do? I cant seem to cheer up...though...I did smile today, and a bit of holiday cheer exploded in me. I was walking down the block, looking at lights, and a Nissan Titan 5.0L V8 pickup truck drove past. Though this wasnt your average 5.0L Titan. This truck had a trailer attatched to the back (The kind that biker load their bikes onto). In this trailer was a family, maybe some friends, and children. They were singing Christmas carols. Not the kind of songs I mentioned earlier, but genuine Christmas music. "O Come All Ye Faithful" (my absolute favorite Christmas song, if I had to have one), "Joy to the World", "O Little Town of Bethlehem", etc. Songs like that. These children, and their parents faintly, were singing as loud as they could, not caring if anybody was offeneded with saying Christ, or Jesus, or whatever (Frankly, I dont care if I offend people. There are VERY FEW people in this world I dont like to offend. The "Happy Holidays" and "Xmas" crowd of people are annoying, and I dont mind offending them). They were smiling and they believed what they sang. I couldnt help but think, "By jove! Somebody in the God forsaken city gets it. They're in the spirit, but why can't I get into it?" And I pray to Jehovah God that He helps me do so. And I pray that He helps you do so, if you are in a similar pickle jar. Thanks for reading the ramblings of a mad man (It's catchy. I might use it in a weekly blog post about whatever). May God Almighty in Heaven bless you, your families, friends, etc this Christmas season. (These are my own opinions and was NOT written to stir up religious debate. If you have any questions about my beliefs, then PM me and we can discuss our differences [I KNOW we'll have some. I guarentee it]. Iron should sharpen iron, as the Good Book says) "All men dream; but not equally. Those who dream by night in the dusty recesses of their minds wake in the day to find that it was vanity: but the dreamers of the day are dangerous men, for they may act their dreams with open eyes, to make them possible. This I did." - T.E. Lawrence Category:Blog posts